The Scourge of Gravity Falls
by A Spoonful of Salt
Summary: Being approached by a demon was not something Dipper thought would happen this summer. Realizing a crave for power was even more unexpected.
1. Prologue

**0.**

Fluorescent lights flickered an eerie greenish hue on the ceiling. The room was dead silent; two men facing each other at a cold, metal table, each waiting for the other to break the quiet first, an unspoken challenge that hung in the air.

Finally, one made a move. He was in a black uniform, jaw squared, eyes narrowed to slits. He leaned forward, elbows pushing into the table beneath him.

"Why," he stated simply, voice low and dangerous.

The man across from him only stared blankly. But one could hardly call him a man. His arms and legs seemed long for his body. His face still round and chubby from childhood. Brunette curls tumbled in droves along his temples, framing even darker brown eyes. Eyes that held too much darkness- too much knowledge- too much cold emptiness- to really be considered a child's eyes.

The older man asked again. "Why? Why did you do it?"

The boy blinked. "Because," he answered, licking chapped lips.

"Because, why?" The man pushed.

"Because I could. Because I wanted to. Because I was bored."

"You were bored," the man scoffed, disgusted. He stood up, shaking his head. "You killed hundreds, Pines. You were going to kill more. And all you have to say for yourself is that you were bored?"

A bone-chilling cackle escaped the boy. "That's not all I was gonna do, Officer. You see, that had just been me proving my loyalty. I was just holding up my end of a... deal."

"A deal?"

"Yes, Officer. Nothing I did would've been possible without a little help from a friend..." the teen trailed off, eyes glazing over.

The officer cleared his throat, drawing the kid back to the present. "Care to elaborate?"

The brunette's lips split into a grin. "Of course, sir. Anything for you."


	2. Chapter

**1.**

Dipper Pines stretched and yawned, blinking open tired eyes. It was the start of his second day in Gravity Falls, Oregon, and it was every bit as horrifying as you might think. He was exhausted from being kept awake all night from the sounds of distant howling and strange dreams. Dipper could hardly remember the dreams, but they had left him with a lingering feeling of dread- or pehaps excitement.

He pulled himself miserably out of bed, glancing at his sister's side of the room. Empty. She must already be downstairs.

Dipper grabbed his vest and brown and white cap, heading out of the room and down the steps towards the kitchen.

Sitting, the boy put his head on the table, trying desperately to wake up fully and tune in to the conversation Mabel and his great uncle Stan were having. Apparently, it was to no avail, as his eyes slowly slid closed.

 _Visions of blue flames flickered in his mind. A flash of yellow; a never ending expanse of stars; high pitched laughter-_

A rough hand startled him from his doze. He jerked up in his seat, looking around frantically.

"Yeesh, kid, calm down. I just woke ya up to tell you that the Shack's openin' in fifteen minutes. Finish gettin ready. Your sister's waiting for ya."

"Um, right." Dipper replied, watching the old man shuffle out of the kitchen.

"Right," he repeated, adjusting his hat, shaking the feeling of stardust and ashes out of his head, and headed for the gift shop.

 **A/N:** hopefully this will be the shortest chapter of the story. I just had to establish some things in this one.


	3. Chapter Two

**_A/N: I'm sorry for the long wait. I've been writing fics on other sites and this one got pushed to the backburner of my mind._** **_Also, this chapter has canon stuff all the way until Dipper finds the journal._**

 ** _Ok, lemme be real, this entire chapter has almost no canon divergence in it T-T. Sorry, I just couldn't think of any other way to set the story on the path i have layed out._**

 **X...X**

 **2.**

People came in and out of the shop in steady streams. Surprising, for the first few weeks of summer.

But apparently the people who meandered in weren't enough for his grunkle who frowned in displeasure every now and then.

"Alright," he said finally after a full half-hour scowling at the door, "I need someone to go hang these on the trees around the Shack," he ordered to no-one in particular, pulling wooden signs seemingly out of nowhere.

A chorus of "not-its" were heard from the twins' mouth, and a late one was heard from the Shack's handy man, Soos.

In the end, though, it came down to Dipper to do it.

"Aw, what? Grunkle Stan, whenever I'm in those woods, I feel like I'm being watched." he protested.

"Ugh. This again."

"I'm telling you, something weird is going on in this town. Just today, my mosquito bites spelled out beware!" Dipper held out his arm and gestured to the strange patterns of red bumps.

But Stan wasn't having any of it. "That says 'bewarb'." He replied easily,"Look, kid. The whole 'monsters in the forest' thing is just local legend, drummed up by guys like me to sell merch to guys like that." Stan pointed to a sweaty, overweight man who was far too amused by a bobble head to be normal. "So quit being paranoid!" the man shoved the wooden boards into Dipper's arms and shooed the kid out the door.

 **X...X**

Out in the forest, Dipper solemly nailed the signs to trees.

"Ugh, _Grunkle Stan_." Dipper groaned, "Nobody ever believes anything I say."

He pulled back the hammer, preparing to nail one of the final signs into the tree, but when the head of the tool made contact with the wood, a metallic clanging sound resonated from the bark. Dipper blinked confusedly. That certainly wasn't normal. The boy hit the tree a few more times before finding a lip in the bark. Slowly, he pried open a little square shaped hole in the tree. His heart nearly beat out of his chest at the strange machine that sat inside.

Dipper flipped a few switches on the mysterious apparatus and a tremor came from behind him. Turning, he gasped quietly. A little compartment in the ground had opened to reveal an old leatherbound book.

Carefully, Dipper reached inside and pulled it out, blowing off the dust and spiderwebs that clung to the book's cover.

He flipped trough the books pages, stopping on one that had bold letters saying "Trust No One". Dipper gave a shudder as a weird feeling passed over him.

Out loud, he read the passage in the book, "'Unfortunately, my suspicions have been confirmed. I'm being watched. I must hide this book before _he_ finds it. Remember: in Gravity Falls there is no one you can trust.'" Dipper closed the book carefully. "No one you can trust..." he muttered to himself, glancing around the tiny clearing he was in before sliding the book-or more accurately, journal- into his vest.

And as the boy left the forest in silence, he swore he could sense predatory eyes watching him, waiting. For what, Dipper wasn't sure, and he wrapped his thin arms around himself, hurrying back to the Shack.


End file.
